


I've hurt myself by hurting you

by afangirldaydreams



Series: everything hurts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Scars, Triggers, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirldaydreams/pseuds/afangirldaydreams
Summary: "Recovery hadn’t been easy.It had been almost a year since the attack had happened."But what will happen on the anniversary of the loft fire?





	I've hurt myself by hurting you

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 2019 prompt no. 11: stitches

Recovery hadn’t been easy.

It had been almost a year since the attack had happened. It hadn’t been easy, but with each passing minute, it became a little less hard to deal with the bad days and the panic attacks. A little less difficult to make Derek come back to himself. It turned out to be a good thing that Stiles was used to going through them, so he knew exactly how to help out Derek. And some nights, Derek helped him.

Derek had bad days, but Stiles had bad nights.

Ever since the nogitsune had gotten into his mind and he wasn’t able to distinguish dream from reality, Stiles had trouble sleeping. And ever since the fire, his nightmares had changed and became even more real than before. Sometimes, he didn’t get to the loft on time. Other times, he was incinerated instead of Derek. But most of the time, he was stuck watching Derek scream and burn to the ground. He usually woke up screaming and would take him a few seconds to hear Derk’s voice guiding him out of it.

And the closer it got to the anniversary of the fire, the worse they got. Not only because he kept reviving them in his dreams, but because he was scared of what would happen to Derek on the day. No matter how much research he’d been doing, there was no exact way Derek would react. People dealt with trauma in different ways, but he _needed to know what to do and how to act and what he would need to get him through the day, damn it!_

But nothing could ever prepare him for this.

For the first time in a long while, Sterek had a dreamless sleep – or at least that he could remember. It was Derek, though, whose sleep became fitful with memories. That early morning, Stiles woke to Derek thrashing in the bed, sweating, muttering under his breath words that Stiles could barely distinguish as _fire_, _help_, and _get me out get me ut get me out_. He was paralyzed for a moment. Derek’s bad memories usually came during the day, almost never during the night – never when he was over at least. He tried touching his arm and calling his name, but nothing happened. He pressed harder, noticing that Derek was starting to wolf out. He sat up and pressed down with both hands on Derek, trying to calm him down and calling his name, and that’s when Derek opened his eyes. But the moment he did so, Stiles knew he wasn’t fully awake yet. He fought against Stiles – very easily, of course – and pinned him down on the bed, his long nails clawing into Stiles’ skin.

“Derek, wake up. DEREK!” he shouted, begging for him to really open his eyes.

But before he did, Derek bared his teeth, snapping at him and clawed his face. It was only at Stiles’ scream of pain that he really woke up and immediately saw what he did.

No.

No.

No.

Stiles was staring at him, three cuts across his cheek, the blood trickling down his neck.

“Stiles…”

“It’s ok, Derek, I’m ok, you’re ok. You’re awake. You’re safe.” Stiles said through the pain.

“I… I’m so sorry, I…” Derek approached him slowly, and Stiles took his hand – now back to human nails –, without hesitation.

“Let’s call Melissa, she’ll know what to do.”

“Stiles…” Derek’s eyes were glossed over with tears, but he did what Stiles asked.

And so Melissa came. Stiles would need stitches, but she didn’t think the wounds were deep enough for him to actually become a werewolf. Maybe some enhanced senses for a while, but only time would tell. She had brought what she needed with her, and Derek didn’t let go of Stiles’ hands for a second, taking away the most of his pain that he physically could.

But he couldn’t take away the lines that would now permanently scar Stiles’ cheek and be a constant reminder of his losing control.

**Author's Note:**

> even though this hurts, I hope you enjoyed it! comments are always welcome ♥


End file.
